Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 26 (Outside play)
Outside play is the twenty-sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *NATHAN practices for a surfing safari at the beach. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 7 (Beach). *CHARLI rubs some sunscreen on her body. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 38 (Family fun). *KELLIE sings Wordplay. Originally from Hi-5 (Series 4). *Deep sea diver KELLIE searches for a treasure and Chats asks a jellyfish where can they find it. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 31 (Jobs). *CHARLI searches for a mermaid. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 26 (Magical animals). *TIM and his Hi-5 family find musical instruments in the beach. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 38 (Family fun). *CHARLI pretends to be a sailor. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 44 (Cleverness). *KATHLEEN makes a game for Kellie, hiding cards inside her wall. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 20 (Adventure). *CHARLI goes on a safari through Congo. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 10 (Outside living). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a royal family (Kathleen and Charli the princesses and Kellie the queen), Kathleen and Kellie love singing loudly but Charli doesn't, and once a dragon (Nathan) arrives to the castle and gets a headache because of loud singing. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 42 (Mysteries). Gallery Nathan_S6_E26.png Charli_S6_E26_1.png Kellie Wordplay.png Kellie_S6_E26.png Charli_S6_E26_2.png Tim_S6_E26.png Charli_S6_E26_3.png Kathleen_S6_E26.png Charli_S6_E26_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E26.png Trivia *During Nathan's segment, he, Tim, and Kellie wore the same shirts from the beach part of Going Out. *The Congo River is the second longest river in Africa after Nile and the second largest river in the world by discharge volume of water. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Congo_River *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa Songlets ;Shapes in space Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari Jump on the board with my arms out wide Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's a surfing safari Here comes a wave, let's go for a ride Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah, surfing safari Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah, catching the tide Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari. Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari Jump on a board, let my arms out wide Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's a surfing safari Here comes a wave, let's go for a ride Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah, surfing safari Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah, catching the tide Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari. ;Body move #01 A little bit of sunscreen on my fingertips Dab it on my face, even on my lips Smooth it all around, don't get any in my eyes Little bit of sunscreen is really, really wise. A little more sunscreen, squirt it on my hands Slap it on my arms and shoulders if I can Don't forget my neck, if I rub it right in A little bit of sunscreen will take care of our skin. ;Filler song Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay (Yay, wordplay) Today we're going to make a rhyme And we think of one in time Let's find a word that rhymes with me (Me, bee, tree, see) Wordplay, (What do you say?) Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Let's find words that start with A Amazing words we can learn to say (Animal, angel, avocado Astronaut, armadillo) Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Wordplay. ;Word play Oh, I love to be beneath the sea in my deep sea diver suit And I love to stroll across the sandy shore in my deep sea diver boots And the jellyfish I always like to wish a very good afternoon 'Cause when it's time to go I always like to blow a kiss to say I'll see you soon. Oh, I love to be beneath the sea in my deep sea diver suit And I love to stroll across the sandy shore in my deep sea diver boots And the jellyfish I always like to wish a very good afternoon 'Cause when it's time to go I always like to blow a kiss to say I'll see you soon. ;Body move #02 Dive and swim in the ocean blue, what can I see? I'm searching for a mermaid that looks magical to me. Dive and swim in the ocean blue, what can I see? I'm amazing for a mermaid, I look magical to me. ;Making music We're like one big family, all my friends and me We make music and we sing, we find fun in everything We're like one big happy zippy zappy dress and snappy happy family. We're like one big family, all my friends and me We make music and we sing, we find fun in everything We're like one big happy zippy zappy dress and snappy happy family. We're like one big family, all my friends and me We make music and we sing, we find fun in everything We're like one big happy zippy zappy dress and snappy happy family. ;Body move #03 It's a sailor's life for me, sailing on the sea Aye, aye, captain, I'll hoist the sail Climb the rigging and watch for a whale Scrub the deck, look out to sea It's a sailor's life for me, a sailor's life for me A sailor's life for me. It's a sailor's life for me, sailing on the sea Aye, aye, captain, I'll hoist the sail Climb the rigging and watch for a whale Scrub the deck, look out to sea It's a sailor's life for me, a sailor's life for me A sailor's life for me. ;Puzzles and patterns It's a game, it's a game and I love playing games With a friend or on your own, games are fun with anyone It's a game, it's a game and I love playing games Games are fun with anyone. ;Body move #04 Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom Snakes and monkeys in the trees Keep on going, there's more to see Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom Congo, Congo, boom, boom, boom. ;Sharing stories Sing tra la la, sing louder booms ... Tra la la la, tra la la la la. Sing tra la la, sing louder booms ... Tra la la la, tra la la la la. When you want a little rest, a little time that's just for you Settle down, get comfy, it's a peaceful thing to do Close your eyes and dream, look at pictures in a book Snuggle down, relax in some cozy little nook When you want a little rest, a little time that's just for you. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about outside Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about surfing Category:Ep about safaris Category:Ep about rubbing Category:Ep about sunscreen Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kellie's wordplay Category:Ep about diving & divers Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about talking & chatting Category:Ep about jellyfish Category:Ep about mermaid & merman Category:Ep about holidays Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about finding Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about sailing & sailors Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about boots Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about Congo Category:Ep about binoculars Category:Ep about noise Category:Ep about princes & princesses Category:Ep about kings & queens Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about silence & quietness Category:Ep about resting & relaxing